Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of lenses including a nonspherical surface; and more specifically, to lenses having three lens components.
Background
The advent of small mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones, tablet or pad devices and laptop computers has resulted in a need for high resolution small form factor cameras for integration in the devices. In particular, there is a need for cameras that can be used in thin devices that may be less than 8 mm thick. It is desirable to provide a high quality lens that can be used for small form factor cameras in thin devices that may provide little space for the lens.